onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Cricket
This article focuses on '''Jiminy Cricket'. For Jiminy Cricket's Storybrooke counterpart, see Archie Hopper.'' Jiminy Cricket is a character on Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge, and his Storybrooke counterpart is Archie Hopper. Jiminy is based on the "Talking Cricket" from the story, Pinocchio. History Jiminy Cricket was not always a cricket. Born as the child of traveling puppeteers and con artists, Jiminy was used by his unscrupulous parents to cheat and steal from people for most of his life, which they referred to as "helping". He felt guilty for his actions, and always begged his parents to stop their thievery, but they never listened to their son and told him that he had no say in the matter. When Jiminy finally decided he had had enough, the young man visited Rumplestiltskin. In return for freedom, the swindler would take his parents, and he gave Jiminy a potion that would do the trick. Later the same evening, the puppeteers and Jiminy asked a young couple to stay the night, where they lied that a plague was approaching and they were in possession of a cure. In return for many of their valuables, the couple bought the cure. Jiminy was furious about the deception of the kind people, and threatened his parents with Rumplestiltskin's potion, only to see it was switched with the fake cure - rainwater. He ran back to the couple's house, and saw the effect of the potion in horror: they had been transformed into wooden puppets. As the puppeteers laughed and joked at this find, the young son of the couple arrived home, and upon seeing his parents, demanded to know what had happened. Devastated for the boy whose life he had ruined, Jiminy desperately wished for his mistake to be undone. The Blue Fairy appeared before him, but told him she could not reverse Rumplestiltskin's magic. Jiminy then asked her to free him from his parents so that he may help the child himself. When she inquired as to what Jiminy wanted to be instead, he chose a cricket. The Fairy vanished after sending him after the boy, whom she said was named Geppetto. ("That Still Small Voice") Many years later, the seven dwarves ask him for help because of Snow White's destructive turn in her life, as she had become angry, easily annoyed and frustrated, and rude. Snow tries to swat him at first. Then, Jiminy indirectly gives her the idea to kill the Evil Queen, and aids Prince Charming after Snow ties him to a tree by eating his bonds. Then Charming goes and saves Snow White from becoming as dark as the Evil Queen herself. ("Heart of Darkness") While Jiminy is being tied up in the clock by Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy shows up. and brings the news of the Dark Curse. She asks for Geppetto's help by telling him of an enchanted tree the one like Pinocchio was fashioned from. The Blue Fairy takes them to a tree and informs that the tree can save two people. Prince Charming and Snow White will be transferred to a land without magic in order to guide the savior. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to Pinocchio since he wasn't always a real boy but she can't answer his question because magic works different on that land. He agrees to build the wardrobe only if he can save Pinocchio which Jiminy questions. Geppetto doesn't listen to Jiminy and instead gets upset and says that he can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents but it can start by staying out of this. ("The Stranger") Later, he advises Snow White, Prince Charming, and their allies on battling the Evil Queen and the curse. ("Pilot") When Dark Curse is about to be arrive, Jiminy is seen telling Pinocchio, who Geppetto about to send though the Magic Wardrobe, ignored the Blue Fairy's request, to watch out for temptation in the new world. For events occurring after the breaking of the Dark Curse, see Archie Hopper's page. Trivia *There is a cricket in the original Pinocchio story, known as "The Talking Cricket". He is accidentally killed by Pinocchio while trying to give the puppet advice. This character was later expanded and named "Jiminy Cricket" in the Disney animated film, Pinocchio. *"Jiminy Crickets" is a minced oath for "Jesus Christ" that was popular in the 1930s and 1940s, when the Disney film Pinocchio was released. *His parents' names, Myrna and Martin, are the complete name of well-known psychiatrist, Myrna Martin, who specializes in child/adolescent and family therapy. Jiminy's Storybrooke counterpart, Archie Hopper, is also a psychiatrist and treating young Henry Mills. *Crickets are considered good luck in some countries; in China they are often kept in cages similar to the one young Jiminy acquires. *He has been featured in two different titlecards: Heart of Darkness and The Stranger Appearances Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Animals